Diary from an Italien Brothel
by Setsu Loves Yaoi
Summary: Feli's been stuck in this brothel for years, will he ever get out? Is a certain German his chance at freedom? I don't own Hetalia *sad face*.


How long has it been since I got here? I want to say just a few months, but it's been years now. I've been working in this horrible place for years. It was lonely. Sure I had clients, sometimes to many, and there were enough of us here, but I was still lonely. I missed my fratello. I dream of what our lives would have been like if those men wouldn't have taken me way. I wonder if he's doing alright, if he's even still alive. Sometimes I wish he was here with me, but I could never do that to him after all he did for me. He tried so hard to get me away from those men, to protect me, but I just ended up getting caught and getting him hurt. He wouldn't get many clients here anyway, he's to loud and mean. But at least the thought of him gives me something to smile about for a little bit. I guess it's not all that bad here, well I mean it wasn't. I made a friend here shortly after my arrival. He would take care of me and taught me how to do things without angering the Master. He was a little Japanese boy named Kiku. He was so strange at times, doing things that weren't normal in Italy, but he was still always so nice to me. He's gone now…. Oh no, he's not dead! He got out of here! A nice, albeit scary, man took him away from here. Every so often I'll get a letter from him. He'll tell me about his life and how things are going for him. The two of them got married and I couldn't be happier for him. They have two sons and another child on the way. I don't bother to question how they managed to have these bambinos, I'm just glad he's safe and living happily. He often tells me how he wants to get me out of here, but I tell him there's really no need, I won't have any place to go back to. I don't even know where my fratello is. I will admit there are times when I wish he was back here telling me the stories of his home and of his nights with Ivan. That's his husband, Ivan. Do you think something like that could happen to me? I really hope so. Maybe someone will come here and save me from this hell. Ivan was a client here when he met Kiku. Will my savior be a client here too? I hope so. Maybe he'll be tall, Ivan's six feet tall. I know I keep mentioning him, but that's what I want, what Kiku has. He told me that when they first laid eyes on each other his entire body felt like it was on fire. Almost instantly he had bought a night with Kiku. When he returned to the rooms the next day all he could do was smile. He told me how they just laid on the bed and talked. He told me how the tall Russian just held him tightly, giving him an air of safety. I hope that my savior hold me, I do like being held. I'm not sure how likely that is to happen to me. None of the people who buy me want to hold me, let alone shower. We'll be opening soon, but I don't want to go. I hate the people that come to our shop. Most of them are mean and cruel. This one girl's client beat her until she died, while they were doing it. I cried for a week after finding out about her. I was so worried that something like that would happen to me or happen to Kiku. Maybe when I go down my savior will be waiting for me. He'll come up to me and take my hands in his bigger ones, look down at me and smile pleasantly. He'll say, "Feliciano, I would like you to come away with me. You're free now. I love you." Wouldn't that be a nice surprise? But I know that won't happen. Maybe I'm just to negative for my own good, but I wasn't always this way. My fratello used to tell me how talkative and happy I always was, but he would follow up by telling me how sick it made him. He was always so harsh, but I knew he just didn't want people to think that he was weak. Do you think the man I meet will like children? I really hope he does. I would like to be able to have plenty of bambinos and get married. I really hope I get out of here soon…. There's a lot of noise coming from downstairs. I guess we're opening up. I better get down there before the Master realizes I'm missing. Ciao.  
XXXXX  
**Hey guys! So this is my new story that I'm trying out. The chapters will be kind of short but I will try to post more than one at a time. They're meant to be like diary entries, hence the name of the story. Please review and favorite if you like it! Thanks!**


End file.
